Friliatic Monsters
The Friliatics are another class created by Eufalesio. Monsters Zero-Element * Glub (Transitions with a rising/falling noise) Single Elements * Kasaisan - Heat (Vocalizes in an echoey voice) * Romife - Life (Piano) * Skeletone - Death (Xylophone) * Shadoo - Darkness (Sings in an echoey voice) * Bong - Rubber (Sing gibberish) * Moki - Movement (Drums) Double Elements * Bumu - Heat, Life (Low drums) * Thire - Heat, Death (Sings in a bullhorn voice) * Blhok - Heat, Darkness (Voice Scanner (according to GarageBand)) * Taro - Heat, Rubber (Sings in a low voice) * Brheemix - Heat, Movement (Sweeping (however, The Broom itself sounds like a Shaker) * Rikiti - Life, Death (Says its species name) * Loocii (pronounced LO KEY) - Life, Darkness (Bass keys) * Xundara - Life, Rubber (Sings in a low-pitched voice) * Alivolin - Life, Movement (Violin, Saw in The Dark Eerie Forest) * Grimmute - Death, Darkness (Guitar) * Softsoul - Death, Rubber (Eerie Voice) * Campini - Death, Movement (Bells) * Poseru - Darkness, Rubber (Choir) * Spasii - Darkness, Movement (electro drumkit) * Kukukuk - Rubber, Movement (Cowbell) Triple Elements * Phazze - Heat, Life, Death (Sings in a dreamy voice) * Katwai - Heat, Life, Darkness (Synth) * Dejotar - Heat, Life, Rubber (Electronic drumkit) * Jizzy-Jee - Heat, Life, Movement (Tuba & accordion) * Lazur - Heat, Death, Darkness (Synth) * Gumbiy - Heat, Death, Rubber (Says its species name) * Blizird - Heat, Death, Movement (Synth (Ambience on Iceberg Island)) * Robikote - Heat, Darkness, Rubber (Sings in a somewhat robotic voice (original form) Sings in a synthesized, robotic voice (alternate form)) * Nompning - Heat, Darkness, Movement (Synth that sounds like Arpegius) * Gilgoldiag - Heat, Rubber, Movement (Wobble Bass) * Melancol - Life, Death, Darkness (Music Box (both forms)) * Apuda - Life, Death, Rubber (Tablas) * Spluka - Life, Death, Movement (Electric Guitar) * Ryuki - Life, Darkness, Rubber (Sings in a somewhat echoey voice (both forms)) *Yuruii - Life, Darkness, Movement (Plays synth on icicle pillar) *Orkestrich - Life, Rubber, Movement (Drum Kit) *Bingoro - Death, Darkness, Rubber (Sings In a Low Pitched Voice) *Bumbox - Death, Darkness, Movement (Dubstep drums) * Snapy - Darkness, Rubber, Movement (Snaps (sings gibberish on Wubethereal Island)) * Burtle - Death, Rubber, Movement (Bass synth) Quad-Elements * Lavarina - Heat, Life, Death, Darkness (Ocarina) * Siingead - Heat, Life, Death, Rubber (Sings in a high pitched voice) * Moduluse - Heat, Life, Death, Movement (Electro drumkit) * Botelea - Heat, Life, Darkness, Rubber (Coke bottles) * Mannek - Heat, Life, Darkness, Movement (Keytar) * Gastra - Heat, Life, Rubber, Movement (Kitchen equipment) * Breth - Heat, Death, Darkness, Rubber (Breathing) * Harpsihoard - Heat, Death, Darkness, Movement (Harpsichord) * Bongorio - Heat, Death, Rubber, Movement (Loud Synth) * Oeiltel - Heat, Darkness, Rubber, Movement (Speaks Spanish) * Truckster - Life, Death, Darkness, Rubber (Electro drumkit) * Kalimali - Life, Death, Darkness, Movement (Kalimba (both forms)) * Boompkin - Life, Death, Rubber, Movement (Simalar to Sullibant, but higher pitched) * Kimix - Life, Darkness, Rubber, Movement (Synth) * Skatar - Death, Darkness, Rubber, Movement (Sings Bop, Bum, Bap, Bup) Quint-Elements * Bichi - Heat, Life, Death, Darkness, Rubber (Loud synth) * Subhum - Heat, Life, Death, Darkness, Movement (Sub-bass synth) * Flowird - Heat, Life, Death, Rubber, Movement (Usually Speaks Spanish, but in a Electronic Voice) * Aminimal - Heat, Life, Darkness, Rubber, Movement (Electro drumkit) * Organistrum - Heat, Death, Darkness, Rubber, Movement (Organ) * Stikgate - Life, Death, Darkness, Rubber, Movement (Electric Taiko Drum) Hex-Element * Helidedarumo - Heat, Life, Death, Darkness, Rubber, Movement (Synth) Notes * All Life Monsters except Orkestritch are female, and all non-Life monsters except Shadoo are male. * Kasaisan, Shadoo, Thire, Blizird, Robikote, Melancol, Apuda, Ryuki, Moduluse, Gastra, Kalimali, Kimix, and Subhum all either got their designs changed, or have alternate forms. * The Friliatics and Rilianics have nothing to do with each other. Category:Monsters Category:Classes Category:Eufalesio